


Beautiful Dream

by panna_acida



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romanticism, Sentimental, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Io ti prego signore, fa che questo nostro amore non sparisca come fumo in una giornata di vento, ma che ne venga alimentato. Conservalo come la più preziosa gemma. E permettici di unire ancora le nostre mani e di baciarci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dream

_Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

Le fiamme della nostra passione, appena placata sono ancora ben visibili nella stanza e su questo letto che ci accoglie. Le coperte disfatte, che ci coprono solo leggermente. In questa notte d’estate.  
I corpi ancora caldi e sudati dopo l’amplesso.  
L’espressione di piacere sul tuo dolce volto.  
La tua bocca tirata in quel dolce sorriso. Semplicemente Stupendo.  
Inizio a passarti delicatamente la mano tra i capelli, adoro farlo mi rilassava tantissimo.  
E tu come un gatto di strusci maggiormente alla mano che ti accarezza, cercando maggiore contatto.  
Allen sei il mio sole.  
Scendo lentamente con la mano lungo la tua schiena, passando delicatamente su quelle spalle, che portano un peso troppo grande per un ragazzo della tua età.  
Troppo grande per chiunque.

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume Yume_

I tuoi begli occhi azzurri che lentamente, si aprono al mondo, quel mondo che vorrei essere solo io.  
Smetto di accarezzarti e ti guardo dolcemente.  
«ti ho svegliato?» ti chiedo sussurrando.  
Scuoti leggermente la testa richiudendo gli occhi. Con un’espressione beata sul viso.  
«ti prego continua» mi dici con voce roca e assonnata, ma velata di piacere.  
Con immenso piacere rituffo la mia mano in quei soffici capelli che ti ritrovi.  
In quel sogno che vorrei non finisse mai.  
Ma che so, come anche tu sai, finirà molto presto nel bene o nel male. Ed io un bookman, che non dovrebbe avere legami, e neanche un cuore.  
Ha trovato in te il legame più forte, l’unica ragione di vita, quella vita, che era stata fino a quel momento circondata solo da sterili carte e fiumi di inchiostro.  
Per cui ti prego Allen fai si che questo dolce sogno duri ancora per molto tempo, e rimanga per sempre impreso nelle nostri menti.  
Come un dolce sogno da cui non volersi più risvegliare.

_Gin no hitomini yuragu yoru ni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae […]_

Ti vedo riaprire nuovamente e lentamente gli occhi, come se avessi percepito i miei pensieri.  
I tuoi occhi azzurri e così puri brillano alla luce del sole, infondendomi forza e coraggio, nonostante tutto il male che possano aver visto e vissuto. Nonostante tutto quello che vedranno. Non resisto e mi rituffo nelle tue braccia che protendi amorevolmente verso di me. Accogliendomi in un abbraccio caldo, che mi conforta e mi infonde sicurezza.  
Poso nuovamente le mie labbra sulle tue, facendole combaciare perfettamente.  
Le mie mani iniziano ad esplorare nuovamente quel corpo, che ormai conoscono bene, ma di cui non si sazierò mai.  
Inizio a posare delicati baci sulle tue labbra, per spostarmi lentamente sulle guance e raggiungere il tuo collo. Già segnato da piccoli succhiotti, che avevo lasciato in precedenza. Sorrido e ritorno a torturarti leccando dove prima mordo, e te sotto di me che gemi di piacere per queste piccole attenzioni.  
Mi fermo e te spalanchi gli occhi con disappunto, ti sorrido e riprendo la mia opera. Intanto con le mani inizio a stuzzicare i tuoi capezzoli già inturgiditi la piacere.

_Watashi wa inoritsuzukeru_  
dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunai dateni kisu wo.

In un attimo, i vestiti che mi ero rimesso finiscono in terra.  
E noi due su questo letto a consumare nuovamente la nostra passione.  
Il nostro amore. Quell’amore che non dovrebbe essere.  
Quell’amore così sbagliato, ma che ci fa stare così dannatamente bene.  
Io ti prego signore, fa che questo nostro amore non sparisca come fumo in una giornata di vento, ma che ne venga alimentato. Conservalo come la più preziosa gemma.  
E permettici di unire ancora le nostre mani e di baciarci.

**Author's Note:**

> Riportato qui dal mio account di EFP, niente da dire


End file.
